Angry and Wet
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Two things no one wants to be.


Lady Crocodile was taunting Prince Vick as she held him at hookpoint. "Your kingdom, your culture, your life, is all about to end!" She said, smiling. "Damn you, Crocodile!" Vick said, in tears. He was pushed off the ledge behind him as she laughed monotonously. Suddenly from the sky, came Luffiko. She was alive and well. Pelline was giving her a ride on her back in her Zoan form. "Luffiko, is it really you?" He said, happy. "Yeah, I'm here!" She yelled. "Crocodile!" "It's Straw Hat!" Crocodile thought, annoyed to see her alive. As Pelline went to save Vick, Luffiko leapt down to Lady Crocodile, giving her a swift kick. To the sand duchess' surprise, it connected. "You hit me!" She said, angrily. "That's right. I did!" Luffiko said smiling. "I realized your weakness during our last fight." "Why does it smell…strong?" She said, sniffing her hand. "Well, I had to improvise." Luffiko put her hand down her shorts. The look of disgust that Lady Crocodile gave was enough to make one sick to their stomach. "I'm angry." Luffiko said.

"I'm angry and wet."

Lady Crocodile went for the kill. However she could barely form her powers being hardened from Luffiko's pungent pheromones. "I really shouldn't have eaten that meat. I like vegetables!" She said, realizing she is what she ate. She dodged and fought Lady Crocodile effectively. From the front of the palace, came Nico Robin. He was watching his superior and Straw Hat Luffiko fight. "I just noticed something." She said suddenly. "I'm wet and angry, and you're wet and angry!" She smiled. Crocodile's face went fierce. Robin began to laugh at her ignorance. "What the hell is so funny, Nico Robin?" She said to her cohort. "Don't mind me, just watching you two ladies handle things here. "This is not a lady! She used her own…" She bit her cigar into two. "Oh? What was it?" "My vagina juices!" Robin paused and began to laugh even harder. "Well, it seems to be working! Anything else your womanhood can do?" "Lots! Watch this!" Luffiko pulled her pants down. She began to stretch her vagina wide and whole. "I can engulf Crocodile with this! Gum-Gum Cooch!" She leapt towards Crocodile and pulled it over her body. To her and Robin's surprise, it worked. "There! Now she's in my womb! It's gonna get really tight from here on!

Inside of Luffiko, was Lady Crocodile. She was intensely angry and ready to go all out. However she absorbed all of Luffiko's strong smelling juices all over her sand body. "I can't even move." She thought. "This is a fate worse than Hell itself. If I can just…" She attemped to stab the vaginal walls with her hook. However, it proved to be futile. Luffiko's prowess was much stronger. Outside, Nico Robin was doubled over in laughter over the whole situation. Luffiko was straining with keeping Crocodile inside of her. "It feels so intense…" She said, straining. "I'm at my limit, I'm gonna…" She fell down, technically giving birth to Lady Crocodile after a four minute period in the womb. She even peed a little from the experience. It landed on Crocodile's face. "It's a girl!" Robin said, in tears throughout the whole situation. Crocodile began to clench the ground. "That had to be a tight and wet experience, Crocodile!" Luffiko said, still panting. "You don't know the half of it, Straw Hat Luffiko." She said, growing more and more enraged. The ground went dry around her. Luffy and Robin took notice of this and prepared for the worst. The ground grew dryer and dryer. Luffy was still panting. When she snapped her vagina back in place, some of her juices shot up in the air. The void of dryness Lady Crocodile created engulfed her, taking away her juices and then the water in her body. "Now I have you in my clutches, Straw Hat Luffiko." Crocodile said, sneering. "I'm angry."

"I'm angry and dry."

Luffiko's body became shriveled. Her mouth, her leg mouth all went dryer than the comedy of a Jewish comedian. Crocodile dropped her to the ground and went on with her plans to find Pluton. Suddenly, from above, came the juices that were squirted out by Luffiko. They hit her on her face and body. Suddenly, she was revived. "Yuck! They went in my mouth!" She yelled, sticking out her tongue. "But…they don't taste bad. I guess Crocodile made my juices even tastier!" She put her hand in her vagina and licked up the salty, sandy juices. "So delicious! This is almost like a dressing Sanjine uses for her salads!" A light flashed in her head. "I gotta find that Crocodile!"

Luffiko dashed around, looking for the sandy senator. She finally her walking her way to what appeared to be a mausoleum. "Crocodile!" She yelled. "No. You couldn't have survived that!" She thought, fierce and angered. Luffiko ran to her hastily. "Alright then, Straw Hat! I'll make sure to end it here!"

"You gotta try this! It's delicious!" The rubbery airhead said. She dug into her vagina. "She is NOT about to try that one again on me!" Crocodile declared. Luffiko's hand lay wet and moist. "Taste it, c'mon!"

"…do WHAT?"

"Taste. Taaaaaste!"

Lady Crocodile went into a fury. "Do you expect me to taste your BODILY FLUIDS!?" She yelled, forming a massive sandstorm. "But you're already covered in my juices. You may as well just go ahead and have a taste." Luffiko explained. "Please?" Her face beamed with innocence and eagerness. Lady Crocodile to her surprise, put her mouth on Luffiko's hand. She tasted the sandy essence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It's not bad." She thought. "Wait, this is a perfect opprotunity to-"

"Well? How is it?" Luffiko asked, looking bubbly. "It's interesting to say the least, Straw Hat." Crocodile answered. "Now, I can't allow you to-"

"Lemme taste yours next!"

Lady Crocodile paused in stunned silence. "It's only fair. You tasted my juices, now I'll taste yours!" The Warlord began to sneer. "What a way to go! Anywhere on my body, I can absorb all moisture." She let her guard down. "Alright, Straw Hat. I'll allow you one taste of me." Lady Crocodile began to disrobe. She wore a black crotchless corset. Her womanhood was considerably dry looking. "Now, take a lick, Straw Hat. One lick is all it'll take to-" She was cut off by a sudden surge. "You're really dry, Crocodile!" Luffiko said, rubbing her dry vagina with her moist hand. "Maybe this'll get you a little wet?" She began to rub Lady Crocodile's clitoris, stimulating her against her will. "There! Good and moist! Now let's see what you taste like!" Luffiko stuck her tongue out and went deep into Crocodile. The strong versatility of her tongue pushed and forced its way through her, making her squirt. She gave a yell of relief and ecstasy. "Blegh! It's too salty!" Luffiko said. Lady Crocodile collapsed from just that. "I give up. No matter what I try, she just brushes it off and gets me every single time." She thought. Luffiko went to a barrel and drank from it, cleaning her mouth out. "I see why you're always angry!" She said to her. "You taste horrible. If I tasted like that, I'd be pretty pissed too!" She looked at the Straw Hat captain, her body soaking wet.

"Shut up…" Was all she cared to muster.


End file.
